Recuerdame
by Testsu-san12
Summary: Ritsu tras un largo viaje , intenta buscar a la niña que le quito el suspiro desde la infancia. Pero no recuerda bien , lo único que sabe es su nombre y el color de sus ojos. Sin embargo , se tropieza con una chica la cual puede ser la que ella este buscando...podrá ser... ( mala en resumen).
1. Chapter 1

**Que tal a todos, bueno como verán es mi primer fic aqui en este anime, se me ocurrió luego de décadas(holgazanear) hacer esto y aunque la inspiración no llegaba no dejaba de pensar en varias formas a como quedaría. **

**Claro que tuve que moler mi cerebro para estar activa xD, bueno bueno esto es una idea nueva , esperando poder terminarla de inicio a fin y.. akdjnsakdjbas mejor lo dejo para el final :3.**

**Asi que , sin más espero les guste , tengan en cuenta que soy nueva en esto de poner romance bla bla (muy cursi xD ,soy como ritsu u_u). Pero bueno a ver como lleva esto a través de la trayectoria , no soy buena escritora que digamos pero daré lo mejor.  
**

**Ahora si empecemos.**

**Nota:No soy dueña de K-on. Si lo fuera sería otra cosa xD , full yuri (cómplice de mugi xd) **

* * *

En un parque tranquilo donde alberga la tranquilidad a ciertas horas de la mañana, una muchacha se mantiene distraída leyendo un libro. Sentada sobre una banca, miraba en rato el clima que lo rodeaba observando que hoy, no se igualaba a los días anteriores.

Satisfecha al compás del sonido tranquilo que le otorgaba el viento, siguió leyendo su libro.

10 minutos después

-Ah..tch…eso dolió-exclamó , tocándose la cabeza- yo solo quise advertirle…itai aun duele

A lo lejos, se divisaba a una castaña que aun quejándose seguía su camino

-Dios, solo con decir ¨señorita tenga cuidado , su peso puede romper la banca¨..-habló mientras pasaba justo a lado de una pelinegra que seguía atenta a su lectura-..yo solo quería prevenir que.-

**¡CRACK!**

De un segundo a otro, sin poder a ver terminado de quejarse ritsu se encontraba tirada a un costado con la cabeza moreteada. Con un trauma cerebral, al sentir un golpe más fuerte de lo que ya había tenido intentó pararse.

Mientras se levantaba mirando delante suyo, observó la figura de una joven mujer que a pesar de tener un cuerpo espectacular, transmitía un aura negra por todo su ser.

-Tú..-una voz del inframundo se escuchaba en esa única palabra-..como te atreves a decirme eso!

Ritsu de súbito se puso de pie, colocando a sus neuronas a trabajar pues la mirada que le transmitía la chica y más la voz la hacía ver siniestra, como si ella fuera la culpable de algo

Pero de qué?

-¿Qué?-respondió sin entender el asunto

-No te hagas, la tonta conmigo- señaló con su dedo- sabes muy bien lo que has dicho. T-tú no sabes, que y- yo en realidad peso 49.0! , así que, no me digas que estoy pesada!. No tienes pruebas me oíste! no puedes salirte con la tuya hiriendo a la gente sentimentalmente por esto..tú..t-tu- intentó seguir pero las palabras se le ahogan en la garganta, respiró un poco por unos segundos antes se hablar –tu eres una BAKA!

Fue lo último que resalto antes de recoger su libro y cartera que había caído al suelo tras la reacción de unos instantes por las palabras hirientes de la castaña. Y diciendo aquello, tomo marcha a la dirección contraria por donde ritsu acababa de llegar

-¡Espera!- al ver que era ignorada, intento acercase a la pelinegra.

No entendía el asunto por milésima vez, pero había una cuenta pendiente que aún faltaba aclarar con la chica y no lo dejaría pasar

_Nadie se metía con la gran ritsu y menos la golpeaban para luego dejarla tirada como una basura_

-¡Hey , te digo que esperes! –gritó

-Que quieres – dejó de caminar- se te ofrece algo?- respondió molesta

Mio de pronto se volteó bruscamente, quedando sus miradas muy cercas con la castaña que estaba a punto de tomarle del brazo.

_Sus ojos son…hermosos-_repitieron ambas en segundos

Pero como si fuera poco el tiempo en que se examinaban entre ambas, se destruyó al rato al ver lo tan cerca que estaban sus rostros

De pronto

-¡Kyaaaa!

-¿Eh?

**¡SPLASH!**

Sin ser previsto, un segundo golpe cayó en su mejilla dejando a ritsu fuera de combate por unos segundos.

- ALEJATE DE MI!-

-Tú, estas loca!? –chillo horrizada , tocando su mejilla-Genial , esto es perfectamente genial , es la tercera vez que me golpean

-Pues eso te pasa por herir los sentimientos de la gente!-cruzando los brazos ante su réplica- y no soy estoy loca

-Si claro, lo dice la persona que me han golpeado por segunda vez y se hace la víctima-

-Ya te dije, tú empezaste!

-Yo?-alardeó la castaña- pero que he hecho, si solo estaba pasando por tu lado nada más¡

-Me habías dicho gorda!

-Qué demonios, yo no dije eso!

-Pues claro que sí, te escuche decir ¨señorita tenga cuidado, su peso puede romper la banca¨ -respondió mio- o es que acaso me vas a decir sorda también

-P-pero yo…si tú….está bien, lo dije –admitió dando un suspiro de derrota , lo que la pelinegra se sintió vencedora – pero , yo no me refería a ti cuando dije eso

Tras ver la confusión en el rostro de la chica, ritsu empezó a contarle los hechos a lo que había llevado a decir esas palabras.

Luego de unos minutos

-Así que – mio empezó a reflexionar – dices que una señora estaba sentada sobre una banca vieja sin darse cuenta que las patas estaban rajadas?

La otra asintió la cabeza

-Si y bueno le quise advertir, pero creo que lo malinterpretó mal-hizo una pausa, recordando otro detalle de pronto- y parece que otra también lo pensó así, no crees?

Comentó soltando un tono divertido en la última palabra, lo que la pelinegra se sonrojo furiosamente

_Ohh , que linda se ve así -_pensó la castaña

-B-baka!..-golpeó nuevamente a ritsu- entonces, la próxima se más cuidadosa a lo que dices. No me sorprende que la señorita te haya golpeado-bufó dando un cruce de brazos

-Itai. itai , podrías dejar de hacer eso. Las personas normales discuten hablando, sabias?

-Me estás diciendo anormal? –apretando sus puños

-tch , no se puede contigo – suspiró cansada , al volver con lo mismo de antes

Así estuvieron discutiendo un rato, finalmente lentamente empezaron a caminar a lado de la otra por el parque.

_Como terminamos así?_

Se preguntó la pelinegra, si tan solo quería alejarse de esa chica y esta la siguió, mostrando no estar interesada a su compañía intentaba de vez en cuando mirar de reojo a la castaña quien iba con las manos metidas a los bolsillos de su pantalón, algo pensativa.

_Porque la estoy siguiendo…_

_si podría estar ahora buscándola en otro lado..._

_entonces porque siento interés..._

Ritsu miraba el cielo, sin percatarse que unos ojos la miraban y siguiendo el instinto los ojos ámbar y grises se encontraron chocando por segundos, la chica se percató tan pronto esquiva torpemente los ojos a otro lado.

Provocando una risa pequeña a ritsu ,igual como_ ella _

_sus ojos.._

Solo si el destino, lo dice así .Entonces ella podría ser…

_Mio?_

* * *

**Que tal les gustó? , ya saben déjenmelo saber si os queréis que lo continué :) . En parte se los agradecería ,saber su opinión ya que yo dependo de las criticas que le den. Soy difícil para al momento que se me va la inspiración ,puede pasar décadas, espero su paciencia xd T_T (también lo digo por mi otro fic que aun no lo termino(-.-U).****También se me ocurría poder hacer minirellenos casi al final de cada capitulo xD , lo pensaré.**

**Nos vemos, hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Testu-san12 , sayounara (^_^)7 **


	2. Chapter 2

_-Jajaja esto es divertido _

_-¡Si¡ -señaló- mira cómo se enrolla como un capullo_

_-¡Es una llorona! _

_Las burlas de tres niños hacían llorar a una indefensa pelinegra_

_-b-basta….-gemía entre lloriqueos- por..f-favor_

_Mio siempre sabía que habría ¨compañía¨ que vendría a ser de la suyas, sin embargo, nunca intentaba defenderse solo deseaba por dentro, que los niños terminaran a lo que venían a ser._

_Ya que esto se había vuelto una rutina para la pequeña _

_-oh! –exclamó uno de los niños- mira kenji! _

_Hablo señalando el cuello de mio_

_-mmm?-levantando una ceja, siguió la mano de su cómplice- vaya, vaya que es eso_

_Pronto el niño quien deliberaba el grupo, se acercó hacia mio quien seguía en su posición fetal_

_-Es un collar –respondió otro- se ve muy bonito, hay que tenerlo!_

_-Mi madre, se sentirá muy feliz si le entrego este collar- riendo por la idea, kenji forcejeaba con mio , la cual al sentir el tacto de este , la niña intento cubrirse con sus manos._

_-Suelta, tonta niña! –gritó molesto- ¡DÁMELO! _

_Fue lo único que escucho decir al niño, antes de ver como estaba a punto de darle un golpe. _

_-¡Oye, tú ogro!_

_Una voz alta y fuerte resonó en todo el perímetro del parque_

_No tan lejos, se acercaba una castaña a toda marcha corriendo hacia el grupo _

_A casi unas pulgadas de golpear a mio , el niño se detiene molesto por la interrupción de antes , sin poca paciencia voltea la mirada hacia el grito_

_-¿Me dices a mí?-preguntó sin creerse que fuera directo para él_

_La otra sonrío_

_-¿Quien más aquí se parece a un ogro?- respondió de lo más normal_

_-Ogro? –repitió- a mí , nadie me dice ogro y menos una niña tonta ,cabeza hueca _

_-Pues esta niña tonta, no dejará que lastimes a ella-aclaró sacando y apuntando con una espada de madera a la pelinegra quien seguía llorando y preocupada ahora ante su llegada-así que, seré previa…. la dejas en paz y sueltas tus manos de ella o usaré mi espada en ti y veras lo que es capaz de hacer la gran ritsu!_

_-Kenji está armado, que hacemos?! - sugirió uno de ellos dando una mirada de pánico a su líder_

_Sin encontrar respuesta del jefe ,ritsu empezó su jugada_

_Viendo la cercanía de la pequeña castaña, los dos cómplices del niño caminaron_ _al frente un poco inseguros formando un escudo a su líder quien aún tenía las manos ocupadas en mio. Sin contar los segundos, ritsu entendió, que primero iría tras ellos y luego tras ese Kenji._

_Y a así, apunto de atacar con la espada y dejándolo caer en los rostros de los dos niños que cerraban los ojos ante el impacto que vendría…_

_-¡ESPERA!_

_Apretando sus manos con su mejor mirada seria, a pesar que por dentro sentía que se le mojaba los pantalones, Kenji detuvo la acción de la castaña. Con una ceja levantada, ritsu observaba al líder levantarse dejando a un lado a la pelinegra._

_Por dentro, se alegraba y agradecía que el niño la detuviera ese instante_

_-De todas formas…-balbuceó un poco- …ese collar no es importante, así que, no perderé mi diversión aquí-culminó kenji dando entender que solo quería alejarse con sus compañeros quienes aún sorprendidos no dejaban de temblarles las piernas-Vámonos amigos-dijo caminando y siendo seguido inmediatamente por ellos. _

_Ritsu sintió en segundos que tal vez no sería la primera vez que los vería, pero ahora no importaba eso. Dejando su espada aún lado, corrió de pronto hacia la pelinegra que seguía tirada en el pasto._

_-Oye….-intentó hablar mientras se arrodillaba al costado de la niña, tratando de ayudar- .. estas bien? _

_Con miedo, mio miraba como la castaña estaba muy cerca de ella y mostraba su mano como apoyo para levantarse. Insegura tal vez, poco a poco acercó su pequeña mano junto a la otra quien esperaba que la tomara y si no fuera poco la castaña le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida dándole entender la seguridad y tranquilad que había en ella. _

_Y así, dejándose ayudar. La dos ahora estaban paradas frente a frente, sin darse cuenta que su mano aún unida a la otra no se soltaban._

_Ritsu examinando de una forma rápida se había deleitado de los ojos grises, cabello negro y esa cara tan delicada y tierna, que era imposible perdonar a los que se les ocurría ponerle un dedo en ella. Mientras ,los segundos pasaban , una pelinegra se sentía incomoda por la mirada que le echaba la pequeña castaña ,sin embargo, poco antes ella había hecho lo mismo solo que siendo consciente y más rápida que ritsu había reaccionado primera . _

_-A-ano…-intento llamar la atención- y-yo…..-con voz baja pero entendible _

_Ritsu reacciona, volviendo a mirar a mio quien llevaba ahora una cara tímida y sonrojada, cosa que le parecía divertido y…_

…_.linda_

_-¿Eh?...ah , lo siento –dejando de mirarla ,había entendido la incomodidad de la niña- es solo que , pareces una muñeca de porcelana jeje- respondió apenada soltando la mano de mio , que aún no había dejado. _

_-Esos niños deben ser unos tontos- dijo de repente - pero…porque no pediste ayuda?_

_Como podría pedir ayuda, si no tenía nadie. Mio no estaba segura de decir esto, era una niña que había estado todo este tiempo dependiendo de sus padres, después de todo, siendo protegida por ellos. No había intentado, conseguir amistad con otros niños y aún si los conseguía como podría socializar si su timidez era un obstáculo._

_Bajó la cabeza, sintiendo las ganas de llorar de repente. Mio no quería, pero lo hizo, unos gemidos pequeños salieron alertando a la castaña._

_-¡Waa , espera no llores!, no quise hacer eso. Por favor …..-_

_No esperaba que la pelinegra llorara, eso la hacía ver como una muñeca de trapo y eso no era. Ella era una muñeca de porcelana, se afirmó ritsu , no quería ver esas gotas de agua siendo manchadas es su pequeño rostro. _

_-ahmm…eto..eto..!Ya se¡ - surgió una idea ,sacando su vincha roja lo más rápido de su cabello y con una liga amarró todo levantándolo para arriba. Siempre funcionaba y esperaba que volviera a funcionar._

_-¡Mira!..-hablo llamando a mio-..¿que soy? jeje _

_La niña aún con lágrimas, miraba extraña a la castaña _

_-jeje ….yo…soy…una…PIÑA-exclamó inflando los cachetes y con sus manos los aplastaba , dejando ver una cara ridícula de ritsu pero a la vez divertida._

_Sin equivocarse, mio de pronto empezó a reír, no era una risa fuerte ni exagerada pero era la risa más hermosa y suave que había escuchado ritsu._

_-n-no…pa-pareces una piña – habló suave mientras reía _

_-¿eh? ,buuu todos dicen eso –fingiendo estar adolorida , no dejaba por dentro sentir felicidad . _

_Las cosas están empezando a calmarse _

_-Me alegra que hallas vuelto a sonreír, te ves más linda así- había confesado de repente_

_-Y-yo…-sonrojada, mirando a otro lado- …g-gracias ahm…–susurró _

_- Ritsu ,mi nombre es Tainaka Ritsu – respondió ,hinchando el pecho con orgullo- jeje , pero todos me dicen Ricchan …..tú puedes decirme Ritsu , si quieres. _

_-R-ritsu..-habló suave_

_Qué bien se sentía por dentro nuevamente la castaña, su nombre saliendo de ella sonaba hermoso_

_-A-no…. y-yo me llamo Mio , A... Mio –por fin lo había dicho_

_-¡Mio! , suena bonito _

_-¿T-tú crees? _

_-Sí, es más – aclaró acercándose a la pelinegra – pareces una princesa –sonrió mientras intentaba limpiar las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos y se secaban en sus mejillas _

_Que repentino había sido eso y por más vergonzoso que fuera, mio sintió que era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso aparte de sus padres claro, pero que un desconocido (que ya no lo era) le diera esas palabras era nuevo para ella._

_-N-no digas eso, yo no..-alejándose un poco de la otra niña, quería negar sus palabras_

_-Claro, que lo eres. Recuerda que una princesa siempre estará en peligro, por eso, un caballero tiene que protegerte de los malvados –finalizó su explicación, mientras volvía a recoger su espada de madera-por eso , yo Tainaka Ritsu .Daré mi vida por ti , te protegeré de los que intenten dañarte y siempre estaré a tu lado _

_Su declaración era rídicula e infantil pero , para mio , quien había leído cuentos de hadas no dejaba de pensar si era posible que esta niña fuera su caballero o quizás su príncipe azul?_

_Callada y muda , la pelinegra solo volvió a la realidad mirando la sonrisa típica de ritsu. _

_-¿Estas segura, que quieres serlo? –preguntó de repente, sin pensarlo _

_-Si, veras que tu caballero vencerá a cualquier niño que quiere meterse contigo, mio-chan-dijo confiada con su espada a lado_

_Definitivamente, parecía una caballero con su espada solo faltaba su princesa y esa sería mio_

_-Y-yo no quiero , que te pase algo p-por mi culpa-habló preocupada-p-pero yo!... , también no dejare que te pasa nada…– aclaró rápidamente, sacando valor quería por una vez en su vida ayudar también a alguien y con la determinación de ritsu ella quería ser lo mismo. Podría ser una oportunidad , no estaría sola .De todas formas eran amigas ahora o no?._

_-A-asi que…somos amigas?-tímida preguntó , pues no sabía si lo eran_

_-jaja si , lo somos-respondió feliz, tomando las dos manos de mio _

_-Pero más que eso, eres mi princesa mio-chan -volvió a sonreír _

_Tú eres mi princesa_

* * *

-Mio…_  
_

**Ring Ring**

-Ah…que molestia….

**Ring Ring**

-tch…creí a ver descompuesto la alarma –suspiró irritada, volteando la mirada hacia la alarma-wahh! maldito seas-disparó un puño, en ella apagándolo al estilo Tainaka

-Haaah~ -botezo mientras se estiraba- creí que no volvería a tener ese sueño. Cada vez que lo sueño , nunca puedo escuchar su apellido solo su nombre ...aun la extraño…donde estarás Mio.-expresó mirando el cielo desde la ventana

-Miau!- en cuestión de segundos , apareció un gato saltando en la cama de la castaña

-mmm? –ritsu reaccionó – oh! Riu eres tú jaja,…. yo dije Mio no Riu , tonto gato jeje–con su risa típica ahora sentada sobre su cama abrazó a su gato , que con expresión de duda que llevaba el felino solo hacía su tarea de todas las mañanas

Despertar a la dormilona de su ama

-Bueno, bueno, hoy tengo que hacer algunos deberes y luego un trabajo nocturno – avisó a su gato bajándolo de la cama con ella- así que, te encargo los deberes de la casa, Riu

-Miau! miau..miau..miau –(oye! yo no soy tu sirvienta) – protestó el gato , a lo que la castaña volvió a reír.

-jajaja es broma, solo cuida el departamento-sonrió antes de meterse a la ducha

Riu suspiró ante de irse a la sala

Hoy empezaba un nuevo día, así es hoy era lunes lo que daría inició al nuevo empleo que había conseguido hace unos días. Con aún 19 años , Ritsu quiso valerse por sí misma , tras vivir la mayor parte en Estados Unidos por parte de sus padres , nunca pudo regresar a Japón hasta cumplir los 18 años cosa que le desagradó al momento de hablar con su padre.

De ser así, no dejaba de pensar o soñar en la pequeña pelinegra que alguna vez estuvo en su infancia, fue doloroso pensar que no volvería a verla más. Pero a pesar que el destino, le hizo una mala jugada alejándola , ritsu había cometido lo mismo, se culpaba más, al no decirle que se iría y jamás volvería de ese viaje.

_Fui una idiota, no a ver dicho la verdad _

-Qué ironía pensar esto justo ahora- pensó ritsu , dejándose llevar por el agua que mojaba todo su cabello para abajo lo que hizo que tapara su rostro-a veces pienso que la culpable de todo esto, soy yo y no mis padres.

De una envestida ritsu levantó su rostro para arriba, empezando a lavarse lo demás que le quedaba

-mmm ahora que recuerdo que fue de esa chica-de pronto haciendo un ¨click¨ en su mente, había recordado a esa pelinegra que tan solo el día de ayer la cual siguió, nunca le pregunto su nombre.

_Vaya forma de conocer a esa chica _

_**FLASHBACK **_

_-Oye…-luego de un breve silencio entre la dos, ritsu rompió el silencio-..me preguntaba que hacías aquí en el parque_

_Que pregunta más estúpida, recalcó la castaña al instante_

_-mmm? no es obvio. Estaba leyendo un libro, hasta que ¨alguien¨ lo arruinó –respondió mirando al frente_

_-Pues que bien, que ese ¨alguien¨ no saliera tan lastimada como pensó. Si no estaría, en emergencias ahora y créeme que la paga sería alta-recalcó la castaña_

_-Asi?, pagaría mucho más para que le hagan un lavado de cerebro-sugirió, dándole una mirada burlona a su compañera_

_-No gracias, mi cerebro vale mucho más justo ahora-tocándose la cabeza, queriendo protegerlo _

_-Aja! como digas.-_

_Siguieron caminando hasta la salida del parque, que rápido habían llegado_

_-Bueno hasta aquí te dejo, yo me voy a otro lado-habló mio antes de alejarse_

_-Ehh? – dudó- y a donde piensas ir? –preguntó siguiéndola otra vez _

_-B-baka!-la golpeó de repente- eso no es tu incumbencia y d-deja de seguirme pervertida!-recalcó sonrojada- ¡ERES UNA ACOSADORA! _

_-auch!...oye no que era la pervertida?, que apodos más raros pones –bromeó provocando enojo a la otra _

_-ahh! entonces si eres una pervertida. Te odio, baka! – gritó furiosa, mientras cruzaba la pista de al frente _

_-Si, claro lo que digas-volvió a responder para ella misma .Mirando de lejos, como la pelinegra desaparecía con el cabello volando al aire dando salto al compás de su cuerpo, por un momento, le recordaba a una pequeña del mismo cabello que alguna vez quiso volver a ver._

_Creo que si necesito un lavado de cerebro, después de todo_

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK …**_

* * *

**Yo: Que tal a todos! , como les fue? les gustó , lo odiaron, vomitaron?(ignoren lo ultimo o_o) .Caulquier cosa o sugerencia sera bienvenido, ya saben si les gustó comente . Aun no sé , como ira el compás de esta historia , pero creo que tengo algo en mente muajajaja**

**Ritsu: suena como si fuera a hace algo muy...**

**Mio: romántico? -sugirió dudando**

**Ritsu y Yo: No muy cursi!-nos miramos-**

**Ritsu:!Yosh¡, no nos dejaremos vencer por las cursilerías , verdad socia**

**Yo:Pues claro!**

**Ritsu y Yo: HO, HO,HO!-riendo exageradamente**

**Yo: Bueno , aquí termino todo por hoy. Perdonen la demora , estado estudiando para los exámenes (Ritsu: siento pena por ella , Mio: callate baka!)**

**T_T espero a ver aprobado ,como sea , agradezco a una socia mía que me han ayudado a continuarlo , sin decir más, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Ritsu: Espera! pensé que yo era tu socia**

**Yo: No ps , esta socia es distinta o.o?**

**Ritsu: WAHH! Mio he sido ****remplazada TOT**

**Yo: Tetsu-san 12 , Sayonara ****n_ñ)/**

******(No pude evitar hacer este minirelleno xD)**


End file.
